bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
BIONICLE: Labirynt Cieni
BIONICLE: Labirynt Cieni to dwuwymiarowa gra RPG wydana w 2005 roku na konsolę Game Boy Advance. Opowiada o przygodach Toa Metru w Labiryncie Cieni, rozszerzając i pokrywając się z wydarzeniami z książki Przygody BIONICLE 6: Labirynt Cieni. Fabuła Pokonawszy Makutę Teridaxa, Toa Metru wyruszają w kierunku wyspy Mata Nui. Uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma dalszej drogi, bohaterowie próbują znaleźć sposób, by powrócić do miasta Metru Nui i uwolnić Matoran pojmanych i uśpionych przez złego Makutę. Toa Onewie udaje się znaleźć wejście do systemu podziemnych tunelów, którym bohaterowie postanawiając dostać się z powrotem do Miasta Legend. Podczas przeprawy przez Labirynt Cieni, drużyna wdaje się w walkę z Rahi Nui, w trakcie której Toa Nokama zostaje zarażona jadem bestii. Toa odnajdują rozumną roślinę Karzahni, która godzi się uzdrowić ranną Nokamę w zamian za dostarczenie jej fiolki ze Zenergizowaną Protodermis z jednej z kryjówek Makuty. Toa następnie przedzierają się przez podziemne tunele, połączeni telepatycznie z Karzahni, walcząc po drodze z Rahi zamieszkującymi Labirynt Cieni. Matau zauważa, że stworzenia są znacznie agresywniejsze niż zazwyczaj, a Onewa oznajmia, że po wyczytaniu ich myśli odkrył, iż Rahi panicznie się czegoś boją. Po przejściu przez lodową sekcję labiryntu, Matau wzlatuje w powietrze i zauważa dziwnego wężowatego Rahi, który zaczyna gonić Toa w tunelu. Kiedy Metru docierają do końca tunelu, stają do walki z wężem i pokonują go. Onewa zauważa, że im dalej zagłębiają się w labirynt, tym agresywniejsze stają się Rahi. Nokama zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy faktycznie powinni dostarczyć Zenergizowaną Protodermis Karzahni, a Whenua napomina o tym, jak Nuju myślał, że substancja przemieni Karzahni w coś znacznie groźniejszego, i że Vakama nie odda jej fiolki tak łatwo. Toa Metru docierają następnie do tajemniczej lokacji z Bohrokami kontrolowanymi przez robaki zamiast Krana. Następnie znajdują się w sekcji wypełnionej wulkaniczną lawą. Vakama zaczyna martwić się o Nokamę, lecz Toa Wody mówi mu, że nawet jeśli czułaby się chora, powinni iść dalej. W międzyczasie Nuju pyta Whenuę, jak daleko zaszli, na co Toa Ziemi odpowiada wskazaniem na starożytne runy w jaskiniach, oznajmiając, że coraz to głębsze sekcje labiryntu wydają mu się coraz starsze. Drużyna dociera w końcu do kryjówki Makuty, strzeżonej przez Rahi i Rahkshi. Rozwiązawszy zagadki, wrota do tunelu otwierają się i Toa wkraczają do pomieszczenia ze źródłem Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Gdy Vakama próbuje nabrać substancji do fiolki, ciecz przybiera cielesną postać i wyłania się ze zbiornika, wyzywając Toa do bitwy. Dzięki sprytnej taktyce Toa Ognia, drużyna zmusza wrogą istotę do zniszczenia filarów podtrzymujących sklepienie komnaty, co poskutkowało jej zawaleniem. Pokonawszy wroga, Toa zdobywają substancję i powracają do Karzahni. Ta w pełni uzdrawia Nokamę, lecz po wystawieniu na działanie cieczy, sama zostaje zniszczona. Toa kontynuują swoją misję. Poziomy Region Kamienia Służy jako tutorial, dając graczowi tylko jedną grywalną postać - Vakamę - przed wprowadzeniem pozostałych Toa. Lider drużyny Metru znajduje tu dysk teleportacji, a także roślinę Karzahni. Przeciwnicy w tym regionie są na 1-3 poziomie i zazwyczaj kamiennego lub powietrznego typu. Region Wody Ten poziom ma miejsce w częściowo zalanych podziemnych jaskiniach. Wprowadzone zostają Dyski Le-Metru - dyski o większym dystansie i służące do aktywacji zielonych przełącznik. Na tym poziomie gracz musi także używać postaci Nokamy do chodzenia po wodzie. Przeciwnicy w tym rejonie są na 2-3 poziomie i występują zazwyczaj w dwóch typach: wodnym i lodowym. Region Lodu Wprowadzenie Dysków Ga-Metru i Kryształowych Filarów wyczuwających Toa. Ma tu także miejsce ucieczka Matau przez Wężem Czerwonym; jeśli Toa uda się uciec przed Rahi, drużyna staje z nim do walki jako bossem. Przeciwnicy na tym poziomie mają 2-5 poziom i są ziemnego typu (nie licząc Węża Czerwonego). Region Ziemi Miejsce, w którym gracz napotyka Bohroki. Wprowadzona zostaje moc maski Kanohi Onewy, która pozwala przejmować kontrolę nad Rahi do aktywacji specjalnych przełączników. Gracz musi także często korzystać mocy maski Whenuy, by rozjaśnić ciemne przejścia. Wrogowie na tym poziomie mają 3-6 poziom i są ziemnego typu (albo Bohrokami). Region Ognia Poziom ten rozgrywa się w rozgrzanych magmowych tunelach. Gracz musi w nich używać Vakamy do chodzenia po lawie. Pojawiają się Manasy. Przeciwnicy mają 4-7 poziom, przeważnie są ognistego typu. Kryjówka Makuty Pojawiają się tu wszyscy wrogowie z poprzednich poziomów oraz Rahkshi. Dochodzi tu także z bossem pod postacią cielesnej formy Zenergizowanej Protodermis, która tworzy kolumny i skalne istoty, stanowiące wyzwanie dla gracza. Kiedy wszyscy zostają pokonani, ukazuje się finałowa cutscenka. Przeciwnicy w tym rejonie są na 6-10 poziomie (nie licząc Zenergizowanej Protodermis) i występują w różnych typach. Rozgrywka Zdolności Toa W grze można sterować wszystkimi Toa Metru, czyli Matau, Nuju, Onewą, Vakamą, Nokamą i Whenuą. Każda postać może zdobywać poziomy, przy czym staje się silniejsza. *'Vakama' - może chodzić po lawie i używać Maski Niewidzialności do ukrywania się przed wrogami. *'Nuju' - może chodzić po lodzie i używać Maski Telekinezy do podnoszenia bloków na specjalne miejsce. *'Matau' - potrafi niszczyć elektryczne przeszkody, których nie można zniszczyć za pomocą dysków Ta-Metru oraz latać nad przepaściami. *'Nokama' - ma zdolność chodzenia po wodzie i tłumaczenia starożytnych naściennych napisów. *'Whenua' - może niszczyć skalne przeszkody i poruszać się w ciemności. *'Onewa' - dzięki swojej masce, może kontrolować Rahi; ma także zdolność przeskakiwania ponad ścianami dzięki swoim broniom. Typy Dysków *'Dyski Ta-Metru' - najmniejszy zasięg, mogą niszczyć przeszkody i aktywować dyskowe przełączniki. *'Dyski Le-Metru' - duży zasięg, mogą aktywować przełączniki będące poza zasięgiem Dysków Ta-Metru. *'Dyski Ga-Metru' - średni zasięg, można nimi kierować w locie. Tryby gry Gra ma dwa tryby: *Tryb fabularny - gracz przechodzi przez fabułę gry. *Tryb bitwy - gracz mierzy się z nieskończonymi falami Rahi. Sterowanie *'Krzyżak' - poruszanie się *'A' - rzut dyskiem *'B' - zdolność specjalna *'R' - zmiana dysku, zapis *'L' - zmiana Toa Walki Labirynt Cieni posiada turowy, typowy dla gier RPG system walki. Gracz toczy walkę z jednym Rahi, kontrolując aktualnie wybranego Toa, którego można zmienić podczas bitwy. Główną bronią gracza w potyczkach są dyski, lecz może on także skorzystać z mocy broni oraz masek Toa. Nie wszystkie bronie i maski zadają obrażenia Rahi, niektóre są wykorzystywane do zapewnienia przydatnych wzmocnień postaci gracza. Po każdej wygranej walce, graczowi zostaje przyznana odpowiednia ilość punktów, których można użyć do ulepszenia postaci. Minigry Dostępna jest jedna minigra, w której Matau ucieka przez Czerwonym Wężem. Ma trzy tunele do wyboru, z których każdy różni się długością. Taka sama minigra jest rozgrywana na trzecim poziomie trybu historii, lecz tam gracz musi wygrać, aby przejść dalej. W trybie multiplayer, drugi gracz gra jako Nui-Rama. Broń Dyski *'Ta-Metru' - zadaje duże obrażenia od ogłuszenia. *'Le-Metru' - może zadać duże obrażenia od ogłuszenia. *'Ga-Metru' - większa szansa trafienia. *'Ko-Metru' - nie do uniknięcia. *'Onu-Metru' - brak mocy. *'Po-Metru' - może odbić następny atak wroga. Moce Dysków *Standardowy - brak mocy. *Pomniejszający - zmniejsza przeciwników, ale są trudniejsi do trafienia. *Powiększający - zwiększa przeciwników, ale są łatwiejsi do trafienia. *Kontrolujący Czas - spowalnia wrogów. *Teleportujący - możliwość teleportowania przeciwnika i zakończenia walki. *Odtwarzający - zmniejsza ilość punktów życia wroga i sprawia, że jest albo słabszy albo odporniejszy na żywioł danego Toa. *Osłabiający - osłabia przeciwnika. *Zamrażający - zamraża przeciwnika. Bronie Toa *Vakama **''Power Shot'' (strzał mocy) - poprawia ataki dysku. **''Heatwave'' (fala gorąca) - unieruchamia przeciwnika na kilka tur. **''Molten floor'' (stopiona podłoga) - osłabia obronę przeciwnika. **''Fireball'' (kula ognia) - wybuch ognia osłabiający wroga. *Nokama **''Wall of Water'' (ściana wody) - osłabia ataki wroga na 3 tury. **''Air Slice'' (powietrzne cięcie) - straszy przeciwnika, przez co wróg nie atakuje przez nieokreśloną liczbę tur. **''Water Spout'' (wytrysk wody) - podnosi wroga. **''Tidal Wave'' (fala tsunami) - wróg nie może uniknąć tego ataku. *Whenua **''Sonic Blast'' (dźwiękowy podmuch) - atakuje wroga, przy czym odnosi obrażenia. **''Mudslide'' (powódź błotna) - wróg nie może unikać ciosów. **''Tunnel'' (tunel) - w tunelu wróg ma 0% szans na trafienie Toa. **''Fissure'' (szczelina) - zadaje obrażenia. *Matau **''Flying Attack'' (powietrzny atak) - to co cios Whenuy Tunnel, tyle że najeżdża wroga z powietrza; wróg nie trafi Toa. **''Air Blast'' (powietrzny podmuch) - obrażenia z powietrza. **''Cyclone'' (cyklon) - zmyla wroga i atakuje go. **''Tornado'' - poważne uszkodzenie wrogów latających. *Onewa **''Rock Throw'' (rzut skałą) - może zmylić przeciwnika i zaatakować go. **''Rock Slide'' (lawina skalna) - obrażenia od małych uderzeń. **''Rock Wall'' (skalna ściana) - blok na każdy atak przeciwnika przez 2 tury. **''Earthquake'' (trzęsienie ziemi) - rzuca przeciwnika na ziemię, zadając obrażenia. *Nuju **''Freeze Ray'' (zamrażająca wiązka) - zamraża wroga na parę tur, a co każdą turę wróg traci trochę punktów zdrowia. **''Cold Snap'' (trzaśnięcie mrozu) - spowalnia przeciwnika. **''Blizzard'' (zamieć) - uszkadza wroga poprzez zamieć, wróg może zostać zamrożony. **''Avalanche'' (lawina śnieżna) - zadaje obrażenia wszystkim wrogom w walce. Moce masek *Vakama - obniża dokładność wroga *Nokama - myli wroga, czasem spowoduje, że przeciwnik sam się uderzy. *Onewa - kusi do snu lub paraliżuje wroga. *Nuju - podnosi i zrzuca wroga. *Whenua - powoduje wyższe szanse na krytyczne obrażenia. *Matau - większe prawdopodobieństwo uniku. Przedmioty *'Sok Karzahni' - leczy minimalną część życia gracza. *'Super sok Karzahni' - leczy większość życia. *'Korzenie Karzahni' - odnawiają małą ilość dysków lub mocy masek. *'Super korzenie Karzahni' - przywracają wszystkie dyski lub moce masek. *'Super miks Karzahni' - przywraca wszystko na maksymalną ilość. *'Dysk regeneracyjny' **Onu-Metru - minimalnie uzdrawia gracza. **Po-Metru - w pełni uzdrawia gracza. *'Dysk usuwający truciznę' - leczy zatrucia. Przeszkody *'Osłabione ściany i filary' - można je zniszczyć jako Whenua. *'Bariery' - można je zniszczyć Dyskami Ta-Metru. *'Bariery energetyczne' - można je zniszczyć jako Matau. *'Skrzynie' - można je podnieść jako Nuju i umieścić na przełącznikach. *'Ściany wspinaczkowe' - Onewa może się na nie wspiąć. *'Rozpadliny' - można je przeskoczyć jako dowolny Toa. *'Przepaście' - tylko Matau może je pokonać. Właściwości żywiołów *Ogień jest słaby przeciwko Wodzie i silny przeciwko Lodowi. *Lód jest słaby przeciwko Ogniowi i silny przeciwko Ziemi. *Ziemia jest słaba przeciwko Lodowi i silna przeciwko Kamieniowi. *Kamień jest słaby przeciwko Ziemi i silny przeciwko Powietrzu. *Powietrze jest słabe przeciwko Kamieniowi i silne przeciwko Wodzie. *Woda jest słaba przeciwko Powietrzu i silna przeciwko Ogniowi. Efekty *Odurzenie - nie można wykonywać żadnej akcji przez jedną turę. *Dezorientacja - można zaatakować samego siebie; efekt znika po kilku turach. *Uśpienie - nie można wykonywać żadnej akcji do momentu przyjęcia obrażeń. *Sparaliżowanie - nie można wykonywać żadnej akcji przez kilka tur. *Strach - prawdopodobna niemożność do wykonywania żadnej akcji przez kilka tur. *Zatrucie - utrata kilku Punktów Oszołomienia przy każdej turze; efekt można usunąć dyskiem usuwającym zatrucia. *Złapanie - nie można atakować przez kilka tur; gracz będzie atakowany przez przeciwnika. *Zamrożenie - nie można atakować przez kilka tur; utrata kilku Punktów Oszołomienia. *Oszołomienie - Punkty Oszołomienia spadły do zera, nie można atakować bez uleczenia. Przeciwnicy W grze pojawiają się liczni wrogowie, każdy ma przydzielony typ odpowiadający danemu żywiołowi oraz poziom, świadczący o jego sile. Poziomy są także zależne od poziomu Toa; jeśli są na poziomie 10 lub wyższym, przeciwnicy będą silniejsi. Lista przeciwników: *Zenergizowana Protodermis *Żywa Ściana *Bohroki **Tahnok **Gahlok **Lehvak **Pahrak **Nuhvok **Kohrak *Rahkshi **Turahk **Guurahk **Lerahk **Panrahk **Vorahk **Kurahk *Jaszczurka Smocza *Fikou *Pijawka Mrozu *Niedźwiedź Pyłowy *Kavinika *Keras *Kinloka *Kirikori Nui *Kofo-Jaga *Nui-Jaga *Nui-Rama *Nui-Kopen *Makika *Manas *Wąż Czerwony *Takea *Tarakava *Vako *Waikiru Ciekawostki *Greg Farshtey zorganizował konkurs, w którym gracze mieli wymyślić, dlaczego w grze pojawiają się Bohroki i dlaczego są kontrolowane przez robaki, a nie przez Krana. Zwycięzcą był użytkownik o pseudonimie InnerRayg, który wymyślił, że robaki dostały się do Gniazda Bohroków i przejęły kontrolę nad maszynami. *W grze Takea mają szponiaste ręce, wszystkie Bohroki dzierżą Kamienne Tarcze, a wszystkie Rahkshi Buławy Gniewu. *W grze górna połowa cielesnej formy Zenergizowanej Protodermis wygląda tak samo jak zestaw Makuty Teridaxa z 2003 roku. Zobacz też *Galeria: BIONICLE: Labirynt Cieni *Przygody BIONICLE 6: Labirynt Cieni *Przewodniki Sag/Wielki Ratunek Kategoria:Gry wideo Kategoria:Generacja 1